Since high-density lipoprotein (HDL) receives cholesterol from various tissues including walls of blood vessels with arteriosclerosis, it is involved in the action of removal of cholesterol accumulated in cells. Therefore, HDL cholesterol is also called the reverse cholesterol transport system. High-density lipoprotein is known to have a negative correlation with arteriosclerotic diseases such as coronary arteriosclerosis. Accordingly, an HDL value lower than a predetermined lower limit is regarded as an indication of dyslipidemia, and the value is known to be useful as an index of arteriosclerosis.
HDL is constituted by apoprotein, phospholipid, cholesterol and triglyceride. HDL has a density of d=1.063 to 1.210 g/mL, and can be divided into two fractions, that is, HDL2 wherein d=1.063 to 1.125 g/mL and HDL3 wherein d=1.125 to 1.210 g/mL. A notch is found at the portion of d=1.125 in the distribution curve of lipoprotein, and the part having higher densities in the curve corresponds to HDL3. Alternatively, HDL can be divided into subfractions based on the difference in the content of apolipoprotein E among apoproteins in HDL, and HDLs having higher contents of apoE are defined as apoE-rich HDL.
In terms of the functions, HDL has been conventionally studied as a whole, but each of the subfractions HDL2 and HDL3 is now known to have unique functions. It is clinically known that CETP deficiency prevents cholesterol transport from HDL to LDL and IDL, leading to an increase in the HDL cholesterol level. The HDL increased by CETP deficiency is HDL2. HDL2 is said to have an antiarteriosclerotic action. It is also said that CETP deficiency causes an increase in apoE-rich HDL, and that, since apoE-rich HDL has a strong cholesterol-drawing ability and antiplatelet action, it is a good HDL. Further, a decrease in the hepatic lipase activity prevents conversion of HDL3 to HDL2, resulting in an increase in HDL3. It is suggested that increased HDL3 leads to increased incidence rates of coronary artery diseases. In view of such tendencies, it is expected that measurement of each HDL subfraction may contribute to judgment of whether or not a patient is suffering from an arteriosclerotic disease and of the cause of the disease. Further, at present, in view of these functions of HDL subfractions, manufacturers are developing therapeutic agents that inhibit the function of CETP, decrease the LDL cholesterol level, and increase the HDL cholesterol level.
Establishment of a simple method for measuring the HDL subfractions may lead to detailed elucidation of their functions, and to their therapeutic effects in the future.
Examples of methods for measuring HDL subfractions which have been known so far include ultracentrifugation, high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), HDL3 precipitation (Patent Document 1) and NMR.
In ultracentrifugation, fractionation is carried out utilizing the difference in the density of lipoprotein. This method has drawbacks in that the operation requires a skill; the method takes many days; and the cost is high. In the method by Okazaki et al. wherein HPLC is used for separating HDL2 and HDL3, the operation takes a long time, and special equipment is required. HDL3 precipitation is a method wherein a reagent containing a divalent metal ion and dextran sulfate is used to aggregate lipoproteins other than HDL3, and HDL3 in the supernatant portion is recovered by centrifugation and measured using an automatic analyzer. This method is not widely used since the method has drawbacks in that the operation of this method also requires a skill; the method is a manual method; the method requires an operation of sample pretreatment; and a certain length of time is required before measurement. Further, NMR, which is a method wherein the number of particles of lipoprotein is measured by magnetic resonance, is not commonly employed since the method requires special equipment.
There is another method for analyzing an HDL subfraction (Patent Document 2). Although this method enables measurement with a general purpose automatic analyzer, the method employs a method wherein a surfactant is used to prevent an enzyme from acting on lipoproteins other than HDL3. Therefore, since the HDL3 reaction is allowed to proceed in the presence of the lipoproteins other than the lipoprotein of interest, the measurement might be influenced by such lipoproteins or, in cases where the prevention is not sufficient, the lipoproteins other than HDL3 might be undesirably measured together.
Thus, as an alternative to the above methods, a reagent which enables simple and more selective quantification of the cholesterol level needs to be invented.